Divine Serrian Archipelago
The Divine Serrian Archipelago, commonly called Serria, or (S.A.), is a religious constitutional monarchy on the Apeggian Archipelago. It is bordered on all sides by the Northern Ocean. Serria covers 242,495 square kilometers and has an estimated population of 4,325,154. Serria is comprised of 23 archdioceses and 3 foreign territories. Serria is a neutral country with a self-defense force as opposed to traditional armed forces. Religion has a traditional and minor role in the government, and the country is a holy place for the Felipist Squadist community. Originally settled in pre-historic times, different tribes occupied the lands which today make up the Archipelago. the Serrian tribe band eventually conquered the rest, in one of the largest naval invasions for the time. They organized into Serria in what is estimated to be 842 B.C.E., becoming one of the first governmental democracies. Etymology The name Serria originates from the tribe that conquered and assimilated the rest, the Serra tribe. The tribe united the archipelago and created one of the first Republics, which under the regional language, created Serria, or Land of the Serra. The demonym, Serrian, was originally adopted years later, slowly replacing the demonym Serran in Traestani, which was spread by migrants and merchants quickly and dominated as a language. History Settlement and Unification Originally settled by ancient migrants, the groups divided themselves into many different tribes, with each an own culture and identity. The settlement is thought to have happened, based on archaeological evidence, around 5200 BCE. These tribes remained hunter-gatherers and competitors, dividing up the islands and warring each other. Around 942 BCE, the Serra tribe began conquering the others, in a series of violent expansions. First, they conquered the Cuerna and Aeala tribes in the Serrnas approximated years around 910-890 BCE. The rest of the divided tries were quickly conquered by the following generation and in the recorded date of what is now December 19th, in the year 842 BCE, making Serria one of the longest continuous running governments in history. Struggles in Unification Directly after the Serra tribe had conquered the rest in 842, the unification was not easy. Written texts show that the conquered Cuerna tribe showed resistance to assimilation. The texts also show plotted assassination attempts against the leaders of the newly formed Serrian government. These struggles were eventually overtaken as a strong push by the new government in Serria to assimilate the cultures into one united archipelago eventually succeeded over the following generations. By 741 BCE, almost a hundred years after the conquest had finished, the cultures had driven close enough together where any citizen would be comfortable with being called a Serrian. To comfort the new tribes and giving them some power to calm them down, the Serran Serrians decided to establish a Republic, in which they had set up elections to form a Senate, which would have an influence on decisions in the Archipelago. Building Metropolitan Serria, the Reconquest The Serrian government, now united, needed to figure out how to advance the city-state into prevalence. Architecture and science were promoted, and the population took the promotion well. A golden age of science, mathematics, architecture, and philosophy began. This era, known as the Reconquest, saw over the construction of advanced aqueducts, buildings that astonished the foreign visiting merchants, and wealth that exceeded that over than most of the planet at the time, as well as the end of the temporary Republican system. Many of the buildings, military forts, castles, and cities built during this time still have remnants or entire sections still occupied today in Serria. Extensive conservation and protection laws protect these ancient parts of the city today. From 500 BCE until 20 CE, this era continued. This 520-year prosperity leads to the establishment of the House of the Grand Master in 240 BCE, which has had a continuous Monarch in power since its establishment. Other important events that occurred in this period was the construction of a newer and advanced Serrian Royal Navy, which while being updated defended the archipelago from foreign invasion. The Grand Army was also created, and it was used as a civil defense force as well as a force to deter off naval invasions that had leaked through the tight cracks of the defensive Serrian Royal Navy. Serrian ships were identifiable during this period because of their reflective gold ornaments, only possible because of a tapping of gold found in the surrounding mountains, which also protects invaders from invading in certain vulnerable areas of the Archipelago. The Serrian Epidemic of 200 CE The grand expansion and wealth of the Reconquest had died down early after the beginning of the Common Era, but life was still well on the archipelago. Invasions and pirates were more common than ever before in this period, and wealth was on the general decline. This period of economic, cultural, and scientific standstill continued after a mass epidemic hit the island chain. Quickly spread by the trade merchant ships, it is believed to be spread by infected rodents from far off in the world. The mass epidemic leads to a complete shutdown of the House of the Grand Master, unable to lose a Monarch, which would devastate the entire island chain. Over a third of the islands' population were killed, mostly the unwealthy living in the role of serfs and those who lived in the slums outside the wealth, rich city walls. This period saw the rise of Felipist Squadism, as those who wished not to die were more vulnerable to join and believe in the single deity other than the traditional many. By 310 CE, the epidemic had done its damage, and the archipelago began to recover. In 331, the House of the Grand Master recognized Felipist Squadism to be the official and national religion of the Archipelago and named the lands Divine. A flag was adopted, bosting the Felipist Cross, the symbol of the religion, and now the nation. Monks and religious folk from around the world would flock to the Archipelago to practice their faith with others who follow it just as seriously. Rebuilding from the Epidemic The mass killings saw the deaths and endings of most of the traditional prosperities and cultural behaviors on the island chain for a while, as the masses adopted Felipism as their culture. Artistic and scientific studies also died down during this period, as there was not enough surplus in basic agriculture and labor for specialized interests and innovation. However, most of the infrastructure build during the conquest was in mild disrepair due to its ingenious and sturdy, innovative design. Leaders during this era took this by advantage when they decided to merely repair existing Serrian infrastructure, use it the best they can repopulate, and rebuild. Barbarians and pirates made their way to the nation frequently, razing and sacking cities endlessly. This lead to a civil demand for a military to defend. When the leadership in the House of the Grand Master attempted to focus in different directions in 542 CE, there was an attempted change of government, which failed, but had its impacts. In order to continue the stability and safety of the Monarch and the people, they decided it was best to build a Navy and Army like the one during the Reconquest to defend their citizens. Caving into Isolationism The new militaristic House of the Grand Master that the people demanded also looked elsewhere for their problems. Yinshan was looked as the main target for this brand new army. The original order to invade was seemingly issued by popular decision at hearing in the capital, the City of Serria, where texts show that over 6,000 people attended to demand war on the nation of Yinshan for conquest in 551 CE. The Archipelago did not stand a chance on a defensive war, as its advantage of naval distance via the ocean works both ways, and being a defensive country was as much as a tactical advantage for the Archipelago as it was for Yinshan. The Grand Army was sent to conquer the parts of the Yinshani Empire that are now part of the Union of Zhioubinese Socialist Republics, also known as Zhioubin, or the UZSR. As predicted by the intellectual and military strategizers in the government, the invasion went horribly. Thirteen invasions forces were sent, yet only six returned, being the last six, who did not have the will to fight the failing war. The first five invasin forces were met by horribly cold conditions and stormy weather, while the last few were met by prepared and angered locals defending their empire from an invading force. The war was finally announced as a failure by the embarrassed House of the Grand Master in 641 CE, with the attempted invasion draining ninety years-worth of resources and manpower from the nation. This massive invasion's failure and the influx of wounded and dead bodies torments the population and leads to the decrease in nationalism for over a millennium, and the recession of the militaristic, imperialistic Serria. The nation was pushed back into its isolationist roots as the workforce of the coming generations that was meant to maintain the infrastructure and culture that had been built over the past millennium was wasted on wars, and was not able to be made up after the loss in the epidemic. There were simply not enough people after so much death to maintain the society that the Serrians had created. An economic depression ensued, and the desire to keep out of global affairs grew by the decade. This period lasted for almost 900 years, and little technological enhancement occurred. The nation shut itself down from trade almost entirely and imported only necessities, treating anything too advanced or industrial as an item of the devil, killing anyone that possessed such things. In October 1491, however, a young group of revolutionaries started a civil disobedience campaign where they would use modern technology to their advantage in business, and although they were chased at first by the mobs and the law, eventually the benefits were seen by the public. First Serrian industrial revolution/the 2nd Reconquest An industrial revolution began, and the trade barricade was immediately ended. The printing press replaced the dated movable type, faster modes of producing industrial necessities were introduced from the outside world. The country finally modernized after a near thousand years of stagnation and economic depression. Finally, with a surplus of goods and manpower, the state was able to specialize like in the Reconquest period. Some call it the 2nd Reconquest due to its rapid resurgence of Serria in the technology, architectural, and engineering worlds. This period of rapid industrialization kept up for almost a century until it seemed as if everything that could be innovated on was innovated on. The Grand Voyage of 1600 CE The date that is said to be when this era ended was on the 10th of March 1598, when the Grand Master at the time, Gianni Vallena, announced that the people should expand to the outside world and explore areas that had not been seen before, instead of conquest. The realm soon had its resources diverted from technological advancement to national preparation for settling voyages. Vast fleets of settler ships were built in the dockyards and crates of supplies were prepared. Many navy ships were repurposed into settling ships, leaving the island vulnerable to attack. However, after a past few centuries of peace and growth, it seemed as if the country was unstoppable, and this was ignored by the House of the Grand Master, and the public. On the 25th of September, 1600, a vast fleet of settling ships set sail for the far west. The sailed southwestward, towards the Straight of Dolphiland, north of the Marachnie Islands, and first landed and settled on what is now the St. Tiaranos Islands, close to the South sheet. Archeological evidence suggests that posts and temporary farms were set up along the coasts of the nations Kerthenia and Dolphiland in today's borders. Researchers assume this was to prepare for the next step of the voyages. The very fragile and hastily prepared workspaces by the Serrians in their 'rest camps' were very easily destroyed by natural forces, and very little evidence remains of these areas. Mlorbik Colonization In March of 1601, while the Grand Voyage was still underway, and a second Grand Voyage sent in January of that year, the Archipelago came under attack from Mlorbik conquerors hoping to set up a colony. The previous vast Serrian navy was repurposed as settling ships and were sank quickly for the ones that were left. Some ships from different fleets, the survivors, pooled up and head to the island of Cuerno at the time, and set up their docks. The unprotected nation at the time had no chance against the mass forces of the Mlorbiks, and Serria fell within the year. The Kingdom was pushed back off the main island by February 1602. The House of the Grand Master moved to Vellina and set up as many fortifications as they could. Soon after, however, with the peace of controlling the entire Serrian mainland, the Mlorbiks were able to push and take Vellina in a grand assault. The assault started in June of 1602 and was completed, with the island's capitulation to the Mlorbiks in January of 1603. The House of the Grand Master, was once again, relocated. Determined to stop any farther advance by the invaders, the Kingdom set up a new city, Serria Nuova, or New Serria, in Dolphik, to be built as a fortress. Before the city could be completed, the Mlorbiks began another attack. Knowing there would be no chance of holding them back, under the guise of the night, the House of the Grand Master, with as many Serrian citizens as they could gather, set sail with the settling ships to follow in the paths of the two sent Grand Voyages. With the military and some population gone after their leave in April 1603, the entire Archipelago was captured by Mlorbik forces and turned into a colony by the end of May 1603. Settlement of Granto and the St. Tiaranos Close to the retreat from the Archipelago, in December of 1603, a ship arrived with the news from the expeditions and the locations of three uninhabited islands that were set up as colonies. Unknowing of the assault and take-over by the Mlorbiks, the ship attempted to sail into Vellina and was fired upon and chased. The ship eventually landed on the beach of New Serria, and with the news of the locations, the ship was burned as to not reveal any information, and in the next months, they left for the islands. The Kingdom's government services and the House of the Grand Master were sent to the St. Tiaranos islands, while a colonial type government was set up in Granto. Government in Exile With the survival of the government in jeopardy, it was made imperative by Grand Master Francesco XII that the distance between the two foreign territories does not drive the national integrity apart, and that one day, the homeland will be retaken. This program was formally started on the 11th of July, 1614, 11 years after the fall of the homeland. Education programs were started, with the lower population numbers, to make sure that the unity of the people did not dissolve any hopes of retaking the mainland. News and reports from the Archipelago still came in whenever they could, although they were restricted by the occupying government. Resistance to occupation was high, and information still bled through the cracks quite often. The islands were densely populated, as the national unity grew and parents were more comfortable with raising families in desperate times. Some blamed the invasion on the past industrialization, citing that maybe if the nation stayed alone and did not industrialize, it would not have been a target for such assault. However, these were a minority and did not have a significant influence on the Grand Master's decisions. Recapture of the Archipelago Almost a hundred years after the Archipelago capitulated as a Mlorbik colony, the Mlorbik Empire collapsed in 1717. News of this hit the government in exile in 1718, and a quick settling force was prepared. Although this was great news for the nation, there was so much education and propaganda could do. The generation that grew up split in three, all Serrian, but in different corners of the world. To them, this was their opportunity to unite once more. Settling preparations centers were already prepared in case of this occasion, and by 1720, the settling and recapturing forces were sent. With most, the Mlorbik forces pulled back into the continent of Mlobra, the islands of Vellina and Cuernos were taken within the first two weeks. Ships containing troops and civilians landed on the main island near the southern sections of the city of Serria, Dan Stagnilo, and the city of Francesco was taken, with assistance from the resistance in loyal revolutionaries under occupation, in under a month. Even though the first ships landed in January of 1721, by May 6th, 1721 CE, the entire archipelago was taken. The House of the Grand Master, for the first time in 119 years. National joy was at an all-time high, and the nation was as united as ever. Post-War Economic Miracle, the 3rd Reconquest After the battle to retake the island, a new promising economic boom was starting. Roads were rebuilt, schools were integrated using similar methods from the foreign territories, and the ancient aqueducts were refurbished to be used in the modern society. By 1746, the archipelago was in better shape than it was before the occupation. Monuments were constructed, some which are still standing, to honor the brave who fought bravely, although failingly, to defend the island, and those who succeeded in retaking it. Considered war heroes, these men are still revered in modern Serrian society. The 3rd Reconquest, which is considered by most historians to have taken place from May 6th, 1722-November 9th, 1815. During this period, the new patent system saw skyrockets in innovation, and a new legal system was adopted by Grand Master Luca III, which had modern, Enlightenment-era court systems that recognized all rights deemed necessary in a modern civilization. Democratic Revolt of 1815 On the 9th of November, in the year 1815, protestors stormed the city square in Serria, in front of the Palace of the Grand Master, and demanded a democratic system to be implemented. Inspired by revolutions against Dolphik colonies in Kerthenia and in other locations, these protestors demanded a fair system with a constitution, a constitutional monarchy. Originally, Grand Master Luca IV objected to this idea, as he had just entered the sphere of power in Serria and was stubborn to release it. This, however, was dangerous, as the mob that originally formed a peaceful protest broke into a military armory and demanded change or there would be a revolution. To stay in some power and to secure the government which has stood the tests of time and invasion, Luca IV consented, albeit begrudgingly. A system was set up that consisted of elected Archdukes and Dukes, instead of appointed ones. These would form Congresses, which would then influence the High Council, the government's highest power. The High Council now elected the Grand Master, instead of being chosen through inheritance. A new position was also created, titled the 'Minister-President', which has the goal of running all of the Ministries and Bureaus within the newly reorganized Serrian government. This revolt had brought back the democracy that was removed from the nation during the Reconquest, and it pleased the people of the nation greatly and stopped a deadly revolution. Rapid Industrialization With the power of steam and coal on the rise, the nation quickly grasped this opportunity to grow economically. Modern factories began to spring up all over the nation during the 19th century, releasing thick black smoke into the air out of the brick smokestacks. However, environmental protection groups became extremely popular, and the first political parties appeared in support of regulating this rapid, untamed, and unprocessed industrialization and its pollution effects on what the people defended as 'their beautiful islands and home." Category:Nations